hbo_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Antony
Mark Antony is a central character of the Rome Series. He is Caesar's top Lieutenant. He eventually forms the Second Triumverate with Octavian and Lepidus. He is based off the historical figure Marcus Antonius. Personality Mark Antony is crude, boorish, and at the same time dashing and charming. He possesses a ferocious temper and often snaps at the slightest provocation. He has a quick wit and rarely holds back from saying what he is thinking. Despite his brash nature, Antony is a great military commander and tactician, with political skills from his time under Ceaser. Antony is a great warrior, respected throughout the Republic for his successful campaigns. Season One As Rome begins, Antony serves with Julius Caesar in Gaul. Elected as tribune by Caesar's influence, Antony becomes Caesar's main political representative in Rome during the crucial period leading up to the Crossing of the Rubicon. When a measure is passed in the senate to require Caesar to abandon his army and his imperium, which would leave him open to prosecution for treason by his political enemies, Antony attempts to veto it, as the Pompeian faction actually wish him to, not wanting to be seen as the instigators of a civil war. However, a brawl breaks out and Antony's veto is not noted. Antony, guarded by members of the Legio XIII including Pullo and Vorenus, attempts to return to the Senate to veto the measure, but is prevented from doing so when Pullo is attacked by the friend of a man he had recently killed in a bar fight. The attack is wrongly interpreted as an assassination attempt on Antony, who flees Rome to re-unite with Caesar in his march on Rome. When Caesar leaves Rome to pursue the Optimates to Greece, Antony remains behind with the XIII, much to his chagrin. Antony thinks Cicero is a complete and utter twonk. Season Two After being chased by Quintus' men outside the Senate house, he goes to Brutus' house and explains to him that despite killing Caesar they are now at Antony's mercy due to his influence with the people, and so they agree to a temporary alliance. On his way out of the house he goes to embrace his enemy Quintus but quickly cuts his throat. Later at Caesar's funeral he spurs the mob of Rome into a riot against Brutus and his supporters forcing them to leave Rome. He soon falls comfortably into the position of de facto ruler of Rome. In "Son of Hades," Cleopatra, Queen of Egypt comes to Rome after Caesar's death. Antony dismisses her request for public acknowledgement of Caesar's son Caesarion with derision. Caesar's heir (and Atia's son) Octavian begins making demands for his inheritance; Antony rebuffs him. Not to be underestimated, Octavian makes a public announcement that he will pay Caesar's legacy to the common people. He and a furious Antony have a violent fight during which Octavian is nearly killed; the boy leaves Rome to Marcus Agrippa. Soon he has raised an army to challenge Antony's dominance over Rome. Trivia *Antony is seen killing 6 total people throughout the entire series. Quotes Antony: " You are a silly twit Cicero!" Antony: "Cicero, You are such a plonker"! Antony: "Money Grubbers!" Category:Characters Category:Upper Class Category:Senator Category:Roman Category:Soldier Category:Husband Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Committed Suicide Category:General Category:Historical Character Category:Consul Category:Juli